


Cinders and Sacred Ashes

by Supergrass345



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergrass345/pseuds/Supergrass345
Summary: A Cinderella inspired Dragon Age tale.





	Cinders and Sacred Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever attempt at a fan fic, not sure if I'm doing this right. So any criticism is welcome, hope you like my story.

 Evie watched the horizon from her position high up in the tree. Hidden in the canopy, she had a clear view of the road, her eyes eagerly awaiting the first sign of her target. She checked the sun's position in the sky, it would be soon, the information she had received was not to be questioned, the carriage would come down this road and she would be ready for it.

 She briefly turned her attention to the group of men further down the road, already hidden in position, the felled tree blocking further passage to unaware travellers. It had been so easy to tempt them, her unwitting accomplices. The tavern had been busy the night before, all the usual lowlifes in attendance. Reese Turner was just the lowlife she had been looking for.

 She had seen his face many times, on wanted posters from Redcliffe to Val Royaux, though the picture did him no justice, he was rather handsome in person, smart too from what Evie had been told. He had three men with him, his usual accomplices, and all three as stupid as they looked. They would do perfectly. 

_She bought a drink and settled at the table behind them, listening to their hushed conversation. She knew they had carried out this sort of job before, but she wanted to judge for herself, there was no need for anyone to die. It would be a simple hold-up, could these men be trusted not to hurt anyone? Perhaps Evie could stop them before it got to that. She had waited for 6 years, this was the first time she had come close to getting what she wanted, it was worth the risk._

_A few drinks later and now sitting with Reese and his companions she had let slip about the carriage carrying some spoilt Noblewoman and her daughter, how they had wronged her and how she hoped they would get what was coming to them. 'Thieves, that's what they are' she slurred, 'All Nobles are, well it'll serve them right if some highwayman does away with all their valuables, just like they robbed me. I done good work for them and they never paid me.'_

 Reese and his men had taken the bait, plying Evie for more information about the carriage, where they were headed, how many guards. They had set off at dawn, and Evie had silently followed at a distance, both parties would be in for a shock when Evie made her appearance.

 Turning back to the horizon she saw movement, pulling out her spyglass she examined the road closely. One outrider in front, followed by a black carriage and a further rider at the rear, just as her informant had said. She put her spyglass away and looked back at the men hidden by the road. She checked her weapons over one last time, two daggers in sheaths on each thigh and her bow and quiver on her back. She pulled up her hood and mask and waited.

 The outrider reached the fallen tree first and held up an arm to signal the carriage, it slowed to a halt. The rider to the rear dismounted and approached the carriage window. The door opened and out stepped a man. He was tall, blond haired and wearing a strange looking dead animal around his shoulders. This was not who Evie was expecting at all, alarmed now, she silently made her way back down the tree and crept closer.

 The man suspected something was wrong, and with good reason too. His hand gripped the pommel of a long sword. He looked all around with narrowed eyes and leaned back into the carriage door to speak to someone. As they approached the felled tree Evie was able to get a better look at the men, the two outriders were wearing the same armour and when one turned in Evie's direction she recognised the emblem on his chestplate. The Inquistion.

 "Well, Shit"


End file.
